lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Johan Highmore
' Johan Highmore' is the son of Draco, and Joanna Highmore making him a member of and the current heir of House Highmore. Johan Highmore has two siblings in Freddie, and Brayden of which his brother Braydon died as an extremely young boy following their father into the War in France, while his brother Freddie is married to a member of House Lovie and is a well respected knight in the Order of the Golden Dragon. Johan Highmore was born the second son of Draco, and Joanna Highmore and following his birth his mother got very sick and thus he was raised primarily by his aunt Lysa Highmore of whom treated him as one of her own. History Early History Johan Highmore was born the second son of Draco, and Joanna Highmore and following his birth his mother got very sick and thus he was raised primarily by his aunt Lysa Highmore of whom treated him as one of her own. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Failed Plot : '' "I had a newfound belief in the world, and when he betrayed me that was why I was so hurt. Don't you understand William that I would have obeyed you if you hadn't turned your back to me. Execute me, but know that your the one who is guilty."'' : -Charles Faraday Charles despite this new found loyalty found himself discusted by the fact that Draco Highmore remained at such high levels of the goverment and lobbied with William for his trial for the death of Joey when finally he was commanded to think no more of this. Believing this a betrayal by William he would curse his name and promise to end the life of the entire Highmore family. Desmond, Charles, and Penelope Faraday would become tired of their failure and would hatch another plot following the departure of much of House Lovie for Lorderon where in they would kill the entire House Highmore and make it appear to be the work of Freddie Highmore. : '' "I had to do what was right, even if that meant betraying my Lord."'' : -Mellia Aubern As their plan reached conclusion they would be betrayed by Mellia Aubern of whom told Emmett McCarty of the plot and immediatly afterwards they were taken into custody by House Lovie of whom held them prisoner for nearly three months waiting the return of William Lovie. While they were in prison Desmond Faraday of whom had escaped the capture of the rest of his family would sneak inside the home of the Highmores and attempt to kill Freddie. As he prepared to kill him he was startled from behind by Emma Bell of whom struck him with a plate and allowing Freddie to get his sword. The two would fight breifly with Freddie overpowering him quite easily. Preparing to call the gaurds to take Desmond alive he was shocked when Desmond got up and lunged at Emma taking her into his hands and threatening to break her neck. Fighting Desmond off her Desmond fell to the ground and Freddie would slash hima cross the neck with his sword thus ending the sad life of Desmond Faraday. : '' "Charles could have stopped his son but instead he pushed him forward. He deserved to die, and I didn't want to live without Desmond."'' : -Penelope Faraday Learning of the death of Desmond Penelope was devestated and knew that when William arrived she wanted to die. When he returned they admitted their guilt and Penelope was shocked when it appeared that instead of death William had been convinsed to exile them from Lucerne. Realizing that Charles living was more then she could accept and not wanting to live alone without Desmond Penelope said that they would never stop trying to kill Freddie and House Highmore and it was cruel to leave them alive with such pain in their heart. The two would be executed by hanging and their bodies burned and released into the clouds off Lucerne through the great Lucernian Shoot. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationships Emmett McCarty See Also : Emmett McCarty Category:House Highmore Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal